


Adjusting

by Blossomdriver



Series: No Curtain Call [4]
Category: Odd Men Out (web series)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Series: No Curtain Call [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602919
Kudos: 2





	Adjusting

Mack’s breath gets caught in his throat as his eyes were unfocused - darting around to every corner of his bedroom. Making sure that it was only a dream.

It had been nearly two months now since he’s returned to what he called home. It wasn’t easy though. Though he managed for the most part. Good thing no one questioned where all the money came from.

_ Or why his skin was far paler than it was than before he left? _

_ Or why his eyes were completely white. _

At least the tinted sunglasses help hide the fact, but for how much longer?


End file.
